


Vacation

by dankaliens



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankaliens/pseuds/dankaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully go on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet about Mulder buying Scully Mickey ears in Disney World so I wrote this.

When Mulder said they were taking a week off and going down to florida, she thought he meant they would be relaxing at the beach or laying out by a pool, not fighting the crowds at Disney World.

"I can't believe you did this." Scully said looking up at him.

"We've had a rough month, this will be fun." He said looking down at her.

"Yeah well, I didn't think your definition of fun meant waiting in lines all day." She said looking forward again.

"That's what fast passes are for," He said as they slipped their cards in and entered the park, "and our first stop is space mountain."

She smiled as he took her hand and led her through the park.

 

"I remember that being much faster." Mulder said when they exited the ride.

"Everything's faster when you're younger." Scully said.

"Are you calling me old?" He asked. Scully laughed and kept walking.

“You're not gonna be laughing when I kick your ass on Buzz Lightyear."

"Is that a challenge?" Scully asked stopping and facing him.

"You bet your ass it is." Mulder said with a smile on his face.

"You're on."

They had to wait longer because they didn't have a pass for that particular ride but they were both excited to get on.

"Loser has to buy the winner dinner later." Mulder said.

"Deal." Scully said, and the ride started. 

 

"Look who's still laughing Mulder!" Scully said when they got off the ride. She had beat him and was most likely going to rub it in his face for the rest of his life. 

"It was 400 points, that's not that much!" Mulder said.

"But it was 400 points less than me which means you get to buy me dinner." She said smiling. He put his arm around her as they walked.

"I'll get you on the next one." He said. She laughed and put her arm around his waist. Two rides in and she was already having a great time.

   
The two spent the day going on as many rides as possible. They even got stuck on the small world ride and Mulder was about to start taking hostages if the song didn't stop. He bought Scully dinner, and then they made their way back to Cinderella's castle to watch the fireworks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Mickey and Minnie ears in one of the shops.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick before the fireworks start." Scully said.

"Okay, I'll be here." he said. When she was out of sight he went into the store and bought the Minnie ears.

"What's in the bag?" Scully asked when she walked back over to him.

"A present for you." He said. She pulled the ears out of the bag.

"Minnie ears? Really Mulder?" She asked.

"I was gonna buy the hat with the mickey ears but the bow was cute and i thought a headband would look great on you." He took the ears and put them on her head, fixing her hair and adjusting them.

"There! Perfect!" He said with a huge smile on his face. Scully smiled back up at him. He leaned down and kissed her as the music started playing for the firework show.

They pulled apart a few seconds later and turned to watch the fireworks. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side kissing her head.

"You were right." She said looking up at the fireworks, "this is fun." He laughed and looked up at them as well.


End file.
